The Magic of Disneyland
by DreamsLikeReality
Summary: Rose had always dreamed of working at Disneyland, ever since she was a little girl. But is it all that's she's made it out to be?
1. Chapter 1

7 a.m.

Rose had never been one for gushing about her passions, except maybe to the stray few hundred people on the Internet. She found that her interests were slightly more childish than anyone else in their early 20's. She wasn't fond of drinking, or smoking, or even going out to any parties. _'To put it bluntly,'_ Rose would always type at the beginning of her articles and posts, _'I just really love Disneyland.'_

Running a blog about the on-goings at the park was something that she thought she would never be doing, though if her child-self could see her now, some 16 odd years ago, 5-year-old Rose would probably be in complete awe. While wearing Mickey ears.

Rose's early-conceived Disney obsession stuck, through years of visiting the park and watching movies, as well as collecting items such as pins or even old park maps and brochures. Though now Rose was sure it would be considered more of a lifestyle more than anything else, now. Rose was thinking about all of this while trying to focus, as early in the morning as it may seem. _'I really shouldn't have stayed up late last night writing that article,'_ she thought to herself, trying get her clothes off as quickly as possible to shower so that she could stay on schedule with her day. Once the water was hot enough for her, she stepped in, and the water almost automatically started to make her skin red from the heat of it. Rose quickly got her hair wet under the stream of water, squirted some shampoo into her hand, and got to work on her hair, rubbing and scrubbing the shampoo into it, making little fruit-scented bubbles form on the top of her head.

After rinsing the forming _'Mount Bubble'_ off the top of her head and out of her short-cut hair, Rose grabbed her light-colored pastel loofah and squeezed some of her body wash onto it, scrubbing it all over her body. Arms? Check. Legs? Check. Rose quickly went over her neck, stomach, and chest, making sure that she was clean. Rose turned to face the water and rinsed out her loofah, hanging it on the small plastic shower hook before rinsing off the small bubbles that were all over her skin. She turned back around to rinse her short blonde hair once again before turning off the water, then quickly shook her head like a dog would to help get the water out of it.

Rose smiled, feeling refreshed and more awake as she opened her shower door and grabbed her lavender towel, putting it on the top of her head and rubbing her hair dry with it. Once her hair was mostly dry, Rose patted herself dry and wrapped her towel around herself before stepping out of the shower to walk into her room to get dressed for her big day.

Today was the day that Rose was finally going to have the opportunity to audition to work at Disneyland, thanks to her brother, Dave. Dave had casually mentioned to Rose that they were short on cast members, and Rose had been ecstatic to hear that. It also helped that Dave ran the music during shows and parades, and could just slip to his boss that his "very talented and friendly sister Rose" was free almost 24/7 to work at the park. Apparently Dave's boss had enjoyed hearing this, because he passed it along through management and got a call to Rose about auditioning for a job. Rose, of course, accepted immediately.

Rose thought about what she'd be auditioning for as she got dressed for the day, hoping that they already had something in mind for her since she was too excited to pick a job. She just decided on picking out her clothes. _'Nothing too fancy,'_ she thought to herself, _'but nothing too casual and messy either.'_ Rose finally settled on a simple dark-colored skirt that went down to about her knees, and a nice blouse of a purple shade. _'Hopefully this won't be too much,'_ she thought to herself, unwrapping the towel off herself slipping on the clothes. Thankfully she still had plenty of time to get ready since she woke up so early, so Rose put the damp towel over her head and dried her hair quickly as she walked back into the bathroom. Rose plugged in her blow dryer, then tossed the towel onto the floor as she flicked the small machine on, brushing her hair back as she went.

Once Rose's hair was fully dried, she turned off the machine and set her brush down, fixing her hair quickly and put on her headband. After she was done with that, Rose applied a thin layer of makeup, ate some toast and cereal, slipped on her shoes, then quickly headed out of her apartment to her auditions.

9 a.m.

Once Rose had arrived at the audition building, she was thankful that her bus ride was over. She had somehow managed to get a good seat near the front of the bus by a window, but sadly, she got the displeasure of having someone who thought Rose was his prize to win sit next to her. The bus ride consisted of ridiculous pick-up lines and stray touches to Rose's leg, before Rose managed to stomp on his foot before he got off to his stop.

Rose sighed, trying to fix her outfit before going into the building, but was stopped, feeling a little buzz in her skirt pocket. She pulled out her phone, looking at the message displayed on the little touchscreen from Dave. _"You there yet?"_ Rose shook her head with a slight smile on her face, knowing that he was rooting for her. She typed in a short response, saying that she was about to go in, and sending it before locking her phone and slipping it back into her pocket, making sure that it was on silent so that it wouldn't interrupt her interview.

Rose walked into the building, seeing many people sitting down with numbers pinned to their shirts, and gulped, knowing that she would have to go against every single one of them for a position. She braced herself, slightly tensing up now as she realized what she was about to do, and walked to the front desk to check in and get herself her number.

* * *

**A/N;** I really don't even know what I'm doing with this story. I had planned on making this chapter a tiny bit longer, but since I didn't, I'll probably just make the next chapter around 2,000 or so perhaps. That is, if you guys like it. uwu  
Sorry for not really posting anything new in a bit, I've been trying to make doctor's appointments, and I've just been busy with, well, everything. No worries though, I'll be trying to update more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The same day after her audition, Rose was anxiously waiting for her brother, Dave, in one of the small cafes that they discovered when just moving into the city. Rose was sitting in her seat, somewhat hunched over the table and staring at her drink as she tapped her lavender-painted fingernails on the table, wondering when Dave would actually arrive. She had arrived a half hour ago, and she couldn't imagine what could be keeping him so long. _'Might have stopped off somewhere,'_ Rose thought, trying to come up with an explanation as to why she was still currently sitting alone at the small table.

She sighed, knowing that if Dave didn't show up soon she'd probably leave instead of feeling alone there and go home to read. Honestly, Rose was looking forward to seeing Dave. They hadn't hung out in a while since it was the busy season at the park, and they were both tied up with other things outside of work and school. Plus, Rose had a hunch that Dave might know something about how the auditions went. _'But I could be wrong,'_ Rose thought to herself, looking around the cafe for any sign of him. _'I guess if he'd ever actually show up, I'll find out.'_

Rose decided to hang around long enough to finish drinking her beverage, and maybe read something on her phone while she waited. Rose pulled out her phone, eyes half-shut from boredom, and opened her reading application, scrolling through the multiple book choices that she had to choose from while she took a sip of her drink. After Rose had finally managed to narrow down her choices, she heard somebody scoot out the chair across from her and sit down. When Rose looked up, she was happy to see Dave sitting across the table from her, a giant blue raspberry and red cherry Icee in his hands and about a quarter gone.

"Is that why you took so long?" Rose questioned him, amused. "Hey," Dave started, sounding a tad bit irritated, "it was a long line at the 7-11 a few blocks from here, okay? Totally not my fault."

Rose shook her head, knowing that it was no use pointing out that he could have waited till after, or even during, their meeting to get one, when the line could have been shorter once everyone else had gotten their drinks and left. But, oh well. Rose knew that Dave couldn't be swayed about his 'daily dose of frozen heaven,' as he had once called it. "Anyways," Rose drawled out, smirking at her brother, "what have you been up to? We haven't talked in the past week." Dave shrugged. "Nothin' much. Works been hell because of technical difficulties, but other than that everything's good."

Rose and Dave stared at each other, and Rose could swear that if Dave's sunglasses were off, she would have been able to see the look of knowing on Dave's face as she was preparing herself to ask him about if he knew anything about the auditions. Dave, on the other hand, could see perfectly clear what Rose was getting at, and he shook his head. "Rose," he started, "the auditions were today. Give them some time. I already asked my boss to tell me if you got the job, and he said that he would since you were my sister." Dave could automatically see Rose somewhat deflate, but still look hopeful. "You'll know soon, I swear it on all of my swords," Dave said, taking another big sip of his Icee. Rose thought about it for a moment, mulling it all over, then nodded at Dave. "Alright," she muttered, somewhat disappointed. She knew that Dave was right, she truly did. Rose just wished that he wasn't, because she knew that she would never stop thinking about it until she was finally told something.

Rose began tapping her fingers on the table, her head resting in one hand. "So," she started once again, "would you like to hang out tonight? I thought that we might-"

"Can't," Dave interrupted. "Your super cool brother has a date tonight. Sorry." Rose shrugged, her head still resting in her hand. "That's alright," she replied. "I'll find something to do." Dave eyed her for a moment from behind his sunglasses, watching her expression. "You sure? I'm sure that Jade would understand if I had to cancel." Rose could hear the reluctant tone in Dave's voice, and she knew that he really didn't want to cancel his date, though she knew that he would for her. "It's okay," she replied, smiling at her brother. "I'll just watch a movie or clean my apartment. I'll find something productive."

Dave nodded, not really believing Rose, but settling on the decision that she would be okay tonight. "Well, anyways," Dave said, wanting to somewhat change the subject, "have you found anyone that peaks your romantic interest lately? You spend a lot of your time in your apartment, alone."

Rose shrugged once again, not too sure of where her interests were lying. "I'm not sure," she said honestly. "What about Jade's brother?" Dave questioned. "John?" Rose replied, somewhat nervously. "I… I don't know. I haven't really talked to him much, and he seems a little too… bubbly? I mean, he's very happy-go-lucky, meanwhile, my wardrobe consists of mostly black colored clothes. I don't think I'd really be his type."

"Oh, come on. If you've never really talked to him, then how do you know that you're not his type?" Dave smirked, rolling his eyes. "Besides, then we'd all be one big happy family if we ever got married," Dave continued jokingly. Rose snickered, somewhat amused by that thought. "Whatever you say," she replied, still giggling slightly. "Just don't go asking him out or anything for me, please?" Dave sighed, smiling. "Fine. But I am going to give him your number." Rose almost felt the need to bang her head on the table hearing that, but thankfully had the better sense not to do that, and spared herself the headache that it would cost.

Later that day, once the sun had started to come close enough to the horizon that made Rose wish she had sunglasses like Dave, Rose walked back into her apartment, instantly being greeted by the cool air and thankfully that she was out of the Southern California heat for now. Rose enjoyed being alone, though Dave had made it out to seem like it was a bad thing that she spent so much time by herself. _'Honestly,'_ Rose thought to herself, shutting the front door behind her and making sure that it was locked, _'why is it such a bad thing that I'm alone a lot? I mean sure, it would be nice to go out on dates or go see a movie with friends, but still, it's not so bad. I get plenty of time to get work done.'_

Rose mulled all of this over while she set her things down on her couch, took off her shoes near the door, and then walked into her room to dress more comfortably. She quickly shook out her hair, washed her face, and changed into baggy pajamas. More notably, a giant baggy purple shirt with a white skull on the front of it, and black sweat shorts that went down to her mid-thigh to match. As Rose was changing, she heard her phone go, _'ding!,'_ notifying her that she had a message. Rose walked back out into her living area, plopping onto the couch and picking up her phone to see who had messaged her, somewhat expecting it to be Dave, but was confused when she saw that it was a number that wasn't in her small list of contacts. She unlocked her phone and opened up the message, curious as to who it could be.

'_Hey Rose, it's John! Dave gave me your number.'_

Oh. That's right. Rose was hesitant as she typed in a reply, not very sure what to say.

'_Hi John. Dave said that he would do that. How are you?'_

After tapping on the "send" button, Rose set her phone down onto her petite coffee table, then switched on her television set, looked for a movie for a moment, and then settled for watching the first Twilight movie. About 20 minutes into the movie, Rose caught herself checking her phone for any new messages. Specifically, from John. _'What am I doing?'_ she thought to herself, somewhat blank. _'I've only sent him one message, calm down, Rose. It's not like you're in a relationship with him. Stop looking for his messages, right now.'_ Rose shook her head, somewhere between disappointed and just plain embarrassed with herself.

Rose turned her head back to her television set, trying to focus, but not really being able to. She decided that listening to the movie and perhaps drawing would be a better alternative, but was halted in her plans when her phone let out another ding. She set her sketchbook and a small pile of pencils, pens, and an eraser down onto the couch in the seat next to her, and reached towards the coffee table to grasp her phone. Rose opened up her messages, and saw that it was another one from John.

'_I'm doing good, kinda bored though. What about you?'_

Rose read over the messaged quickly, then typed back.

'_I'm bored as well. Sitting at home by yourself isn't really an ideal Friday night, is it?'_

'_Haha, not really, no. Jade says that Friday is more of a "date night" and not a "spend your night at home watching corny movies in pj's" kind of night. But hey, what can ya do. :B'_

Rose smiled at that, knowing that he was home alone too. Not that she was happy that he was, but to Rose, John seemed like one of the people that would be on a date right now instead of being home alone. Instead, she found solace that they had something in common right now; that they were being alone together. _'That's sounds so ridiculous,'_ Rose thought, thinking over what she had just thought before that. She shook her head, typing in a response. Before she could finish typing it, however, her phone dinged again, and she glanced at her phone screen.

'_Hey, is it cool if I come over? Jade and Dave just got back, and I don't think that I want to hear them making out in the room next to mine… :('_

Rose, not sure at all what to say, backspaced her entire half finished previous message, and sent a different one instead.

'_Sure.'_

'_You're a life saver Rose. I'll bring hot chocolate. :)'_

Rose couldn't stop smiling uncontrollably, so instead she settled for being as happy as a schoolgirl as she awaited John's arrival. She'll definitely be messaging Dave later to thank him for giving John her phone number, of course.

As soon as Rose heard a gentle knock on her apartment door, she quickly shut her sketchbook in which she had been drawing in while waiting for John to come over, and got up to answer it. Rose unlocked the door and opened it, smiling friendly when she saw John standing on her small porch in pajamas as well. She quickly looked him over, noticing that they were almost wearing matching outfits; his consisted of a light blue hoodie and light gray sweatpants, along with plain flip flops. Rose looked back up to John's face instead of his outfit before he could notice, and saw that he was smiling and holding the hot chocolate that he had promised.

"Hey, John," Rose said happily, stepping aside to let John inside, away from the heat. "Hey Rose," John smiled back, stepping inside and stepping out of his shoes to leave them next to hers by the door. "Thanks for letting me come over to escape Dave and Jade, I owe you one," he said, handing the large cardboard cup filled with the chocolate drink to her. "And I owe you one for the hot chocolate," Rose laughed, shutting the door behind John and then walking into her small living room, regaining her spot on the couch. John followed Rose inside, plopping onto the couch next to Rose comfortably.

"So," Rose started, somewhat nervous and not knowing what to do or say, "what should we do?" John shrugged in reply, not sure. "You're the hostess," he said. "And you're the guest," Rose replied slyly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate happily. John narrowed his eyes at Rose, seeing that she turned that around on him pretty quick. _'Sneaky,'_ he thought to himself, smiling. "Okay, okay," John started. "How about a movie?" Rose nodded in response, silently agreeing that a movie sounded like a good idea.

About half way through the movie that Rose and John had settled on, however, Rose began to feel somewhat tired. Both Rose and John had scooted closer to each other at some point during the movie to share a big bowl of popcorn, and once the popcorn was finished, they just didn't move apart. Rose had no idea of what she should do; it was already late, she was getting increasingly tired, but she didn't want to be rude to John and kick him out simply because she was tired.

Rose was so torn at what to do, that she didn't even notice falling asleep right at John's side, her head resting on the top of his shoulder. John, however, didn't notice that Rose had fallen asleep on him until the movie was over. As the credits began to roll on Rose's television screen, John turned to look at Rose, and was surprised to see her asleep, eyes peacefully shut and her face relaxed. John didn't know what to do about this, but after a moment, he smiled softly. He found it somewhat touching that Rose would be comfortable enough to fall asleep with him, as silly as he thought that sounded.

John, after a moment of thinking it over, carefully moved off Rose off of his shoulder and onto the couch. He quietly got up, turned off the movie, went into Rose's room to grab two pillows, and then came back into the living room. He sat back down onto the couch softly, putting one of the pillows behind his head on the back of the couch, and the other on his lap. Once he was settled, John carefully moved Rose back over to him, this time placing her head on the pillow resting on his lap, and quietly fell asleep with Rose on her couch, his breathing settling into pace with hers as he drifted off into the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N;** Hey guys! So, looking at the traffic stats for this story, it's gotten quite a few peeks! This would be the part of the AN where I ask you guys to review, because that really does help me with posting chapters. Knowing that someone other than myself is reading this would be great! So, please please _please_ review.

* * *

John awoke hours later with a stiff neck, but otherwise comfortable. He looked around for a moment, somewhat confused as to where he was until he remembered that he had escaped the makeout session of Dave and Jade by going over to Rose's apartment. Looking down when he heard the soft breathing by his side, and noticing the somewhat disheveled blonde hair resting on the pillow on his leg, his thoughts were confirmed that he was, indeed, at Rose's apartment, with Rose still asleep. John smiled softly, thinking to himself. _'She's not as stiff or serious as Dave made her out to be,'_ he began thinking. _'Then again, Dave is kind of a party animal. She must be normal, then.'_ John held back his giggle at the thought of that, and carefully got up, making sure that he positioned Rose on the couch comfortably.

While John stretched, he looked down at Rose, watching her sleep, and noticed that she was shivering ever so slightly. He was plenty warm, but then again, he _was_ wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. Meanwhile, however, Rose was wearing a plain shirt and shorts, so John could see why she would be shivering. John looked around for a blanket, and when none was able to be found in the living room, he popped his head inside of her room, seeing a large comforter, and a somewhat heavy fleece blanket with an array of Mickey Mouse heads, castles, and other well-known Disney characters and symbols covering it. _'Okay,'_ John thought, _'that's pretty adorable.'_ John grabbed up the blanket, then took it back out into the living room, draping it over the shivering blonde-haired girl, making sure that she looked comfortable enough on the couch with the soft blanket.

John stood in front of the couch, for some reason still looking at Rose. Her hair was a mess, her face was squished on one side due to her hand on the side of her face, and her mouth was partially open, air passing in and out of it causing a quiet, light snore. John found himself staring, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He shook his head, shrugging off his thoughts, and went into the kitchen, thinking that since Rose invited him over that he should at least say thank you somehow; and so, John settled on making her breakfast. John peeked at the clock on her square plain microwave, checking the time. _'9:45,'_ he thought to himself, nodding as he planned out what he would make. _'Plenty of time to make her some bacon and eggs before she wakes up, as long as I can stay quiet enough.'_ John set to work, opening her fridge quietly to look for the ingredients that he needed. Once all of the food was set out, he got out two of Rose's pans, checked to make sure that she was still asleep, and began their breakfast.

About halfway through John's cooking spree, Rose awoke quietly, but kept her eyes softly shut. Rose took a deep breath through her nose, the smell of eggs and bacon instantly greeting her happily. She smiled softly, before… _'Wait a second,'_ she thought to herself, opening her eyes halfway. _'Who's cooking if I'm laying on the couch?' _Rose tried to look into the kitchen from her spot lying on the couch, but was unable to see into it. She hummed quietly, taking the blanket that was on top of her and wrapping it around herself as she stood up. Rose stepped lightly into the kitchen, rubbing one of her eyes and listening to the sizzling of what she assumed was the bacon in a pan, and was a little taken aback to see John standing at her stove before she remembered that he came over the day before. Rose watched him cooking for a moment, before finally saying something to let John know that she was now awake.

"Good morning," Rose mumbled, shuffling over to stand beside John as he cooked. John jumped slightly, not expecting Rose to suddenly be standing there. "Oh! Uh, g-good morning, Rose," John replied, a little embarrassed. "Cooking breakfast, huh?" Rose asked, smiling as she saw how tasty everything looked. "Yeah," John started, laughing a little. "Figured it could be like a 'thank you' for letting me stay over." Rose nodded and looked up at John, who was a good 6 inches taller than her, at least, only to see him smiling down at her as well. "You didn't have to," Rose started, "but it _definitely_ is appreciated. Thank you, John."

John could feel his face beginning to redden slightly, and he smiled larger for only a moment more before turning his head back to cooking, hoping that Rose didn't see his reddening face and that she also didn't notice him now trying to not look at her. John felt like a complete dork. _'You're blushing? Really? All she did was say thank you for breakfast,'_ he thought to himself. Honestly, he felt just plain ridiculous. Rose, however, in fact _did_ see his reddening face, but brushed it off as he was simply getting warm from cooking breakfast.

"So," Rose started, attempting to break the small silence that had wedged itself into the room as she sat down at the small table in between the kitchen and living room, "what do you do?"

"What do you mean what do I do?" John replied. "Didn't Dave tell you that he met me through work?" Rose stopped at this, obviously unaware. "No, he didn't. So you work at Disneyland then?" she asked, somewhat happy hearing it. "Yeah," John started in reply, "it's kind of embarrassing actually." Rose shrugged, acting nonchalant about it. "I don't think so," she said once again. "In fact, I just auditioned there myself."

"I can picture you working there; Dave said that you really love Disney," John laughed, smiling at her. "Well, that's fair," she said, "but what about you? What do you do there? You said that it was embarrassing," Rose said, still trying to figure it out. "Fine, fine," John sighed, still somewhat smiling. "I'm Peter Pan, okay?"

Rose automatically put her hand over her mouth, trying to cover up her giggles. She couldn't possibly imagine John in tights, running around Fantasyland with a group of kids. Well, she could, actually. From what Dave had told Rose, and from what Rose had noticed during her short time spending time together with him, he did in fact seem very friendly, bubbly, and easily excited; just like a little kid. Rose thought it was rather adorable, to be completely honest. John's face became a shade of light red as he heard Rose giggling, and he served up half of the eggs and bacon on one plate, and the other half on another plate, then set them both down on the table. "Okay, okay," he said, still slightly embarrassed. "I get it, it's lame."

Rose's giggles died away as she shook her head, taking one of the plates and putting it in front of herself. "No, no," she said, smiling. "Being Peter Pan. It just… it suits you," she finished, getting up for a moment only to grab two forks from the nearest drawer, then sitting back down. Rose handed one of the forks to John as she sat, then dug into her eggs. "And what exactly does _that_ mean?" John asked, taking a bite of his bacon.

"You're just so friendly," Rose started, "and bubbly, and energetic, from what Dave tells me. It's like being Peter Pan is just perfect for you." John rolled his eyes, smiling. "Is that a compliment?" Rose giggled, taking a bite of her own bacon, and nodded her head. "Why yes, yes it is." John rolled his eyes, continuing to eat. "Dave thinks that it's pretty lame, but I think it's fun, actually." Rose nodded, humming in agreement. "I can imagine," she replied, answering him honestly.

"So," John drawled out, "what did you try out for? I can picture you being… Cinderella, maybe? You could basically work any ride, really. Dave says that you'd be good in The Haunted Mansion." Rose rolled her eyes at hearing this, smirking. "Of course he did. It's one of my favorite rides." Rose took another bite of her food before continuing. "I just… tried out. I'd be happy just working there, even if all I did was man a cash register in one of the stores. Being Cinderella _would_ be fun, but…" Rose hesitated. "I don't know if I could constantly being wearing that large of a dress, you know? Working a ride would be like a dream to me; any one of them would be amazing. I'm just excited to get started."

John watched Rose as she spoke, concentrating on each one of her words, taking it in. True, the costume dress for a princess _would_ be a bother. And yes, working a ride would indeed be fun, John would admit. But, he was content with being a character, and a well known one, at that. _'Still,'_ John thought to himself, _'I wonder where they'll possibly place her.'_ John kept thinking about it for a moment, trying to picture her as characters, ride loaders, or even just walking around to make sure everything was clean (though John wasn't really sure if Rose would be happy about having that particular job). "You could probably be a tour guide," John said, not really thinking about what he was saying. "I mean, um," he fumbled, trying to put his words together out of embarrassment of blurting out. "Dave said that you know a lot about the park, right? So giving tours would be pretty easy for you, and it'd be something you'd enjoy doing. Pus, you'd get paid."

Rose nodded, thinking that what John was saying was making sense. "Yeah, that's true," she agreed, thinking it over. "And the guide outfits don't look _too_ uncomfortable." John nodded, finishing off his food. "Exactly. It's definitely no Cinderella," he somewhat laughed. Rose giggled at that, trying to imagine herself prancing around on the Anaheim asphalt in the large, white, sparkly dress, and shook her head as she continued her giggling fit.

Once their small laughing and giggling fit was through, John glanced at the clock on Rose's microwave, noticing the time. "Oh, shoot!" John exclaimed, seeing that it was now almost 11. _'Have we really talked for this long?'_ he thought to himself. "I gotta go to work soon, I'm so sorry, I need to leave."

Rose, eyes wide and somewhat bewildered at his sudden outburst nodded. "Oh, ah, okay," she fumbled, not sure what to say. "I'm so so sorry," John said, getting up quickly from his seat and jumping into the next room to put on his shoes to get ready to leave. "I just can't be late today, there's this parade and, agh, I'm sorry," he said hurriedly, trying to explain as quickly as possible. "It's okay, it's okay," Rose replied, getting up from her seat more slowly than he had before. "Don't worry about it," she continued, "I'd want to go to my job too, heh." John smiled at her with a thankfully look in his eyes, and a wide smile. "Thank you," he said, opening up the door. "Talk to you later?" Rose tried to hide the excitement in her eyes as she smiled brightly and nodded. "Sure," she said, sounding a little too giddy for her tastes. John nodded at Rose in confirmation, then shut the door behind him, leaving Rose in the apartment, and unknowingly to John, leaving Rose to message Dave to thank him for going over to Jade and John's place last night.

* * *

"So, John stayed at your place last night, huh?" Dave questioned, already implying that something had happened between Rose and him as soon as Dave and Rose sat down together to eat lunch. "It's not what you think, Dave," Rose replied, rolling her eyes at her brother. "I wouldn't want to be in the next room with you and Jade getting _intimate_, either." Dave stared at Rose for a moment, and eyebrow raising over the top of his sunglasses. "_Intimate?_" he questioned, trying not to break out into laughter. "I can't believe you just worded it like that, you make it sound like it's something to hide," he snorted.

"That's not what I meant," Rose disagreed, shaking her head. "Anyways," she drawed out, "nothing happened. We watched a movie, which I fell asleep during, and then I woke up to him making me breakfast. That's all." Dave nodded, playing along. "Suuure," he said, smirking at Rose. Rose gave up on the whole situation, knowing that Dave was probably never going to be convinced of otherwise.

"Whatever you say," she responded, sighing. "Besides, shouldn't you be at work or something? John was in a hurry this morning to get there, so shouldn't you?" Dave shook his head, taking a bite of his lunch and then a sip of his apple juice. "Nah," he said. "I don't have to be at work till around five. Unlike your _soon to be boyfriend,_ I don't have to be at the park all day, thankfully." Rose almost choked on her cheese danish, as she was taking a bite as Dave had said that. After a moment of light coughing and clearing her throat, Rose looked skeptically at Dave. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Dave continued, "John said that he thought you were kinda cute. Can't see why, but then again, you are my nerd sister." Rose rolled her eyes, trying to keep her face from becoming red as she took another bite of her snack. "Whatever," she said, half glaring at him and haf wondering when John had told Dave this information. She silently stored it in the back of her mind, for now, to talk about with Dave later.

As soon as she was beginning to open her mouth to retort something back to Dave, her phone buzzed in one of her denim pockets on her jeans. Rose pulled out her phone, mumbling a small "hold on" as she looked at the screen. _'A message from John? Shouldn't he be working though?'_ she thought to herself. She opened up the message, reading over it quickly so that she could get back to bickering with Dave.

'_Hey Rose! Sorry for rushing out like I did this morning, I was kinda scheduled to be Peter in a parade and may or may not have forgotten, heh.'_

Rose smiled slightly at this, shaking her head as she typed back.

'_Don't worry about it, it's okay. Being in a parade sounds like fun. Good luck. Don't fall off the float!'_

Rose sent the message as soon as she finished typing it, put her phone back in her pocket, then looked up, noticing that Dave was staring at her. "What?" she questioned after a moment of staring at each other. "Oh, nothing," Dave said nonchalantly, smiling at her. "I just think that it's _so cute_ of you guys to already be messaging each other. Miss him already?" Rose sighed, knowing that this was going to be a very long, antagonizing lunch… for her, anyways.

* * *

Rose walked up to the main gate, already somewhat sweating from the heat. She had gone home to change after her lunch with Dave due to the warmth, and instead of sporting jeans, she was now wearing a loose fitting floral tank top and a pair of lightly colored denim shorts, as well as some white Vans sneakers. She was happy with her choice of outfit, mostly because of the fact that it was hot out, and also because pretty much all of what she was wearing was a gift from Dave. She held her annual pass to the park in one hand as she got in line, waiting to get in. Much to Rose's delight, it moved rather quickly, as it was already 1 in the afternoon, and most of the people were already inside of the park.

After she had handed the ticket-taker her pass and gotten it scanned, the small whistle chimed, signaling that she was allowed to enter the park. Rose took the small piece of plastic back and went through the turnstile, now in the first section of the park. She glanced at the giant portrait of Mickey laid out in flowers, smiling, and then went to her left to walk under the train station for Main Street.

Once Rose was now fully on Main Street, she began speed-walking past the array of shops, varying from candy to souvenirs. _'First thing's first,'_ Rose thought to herself as she turned left into Adventureland, cutting through it towards New Orleans Square.

'_Pirates.'_


End file.
